Le plan de Matsumoto
by Yummy Yume
Summary: OS shonen-ai. Matsumoto a un plan mais pour le mettre en place elle a besoin d'une personne en particulier...


Il n'est pas très long (comme tout ce que je poste) mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à notre dieu à tous, le grand Tite Kubo**

Petite précision: Mayuri Kurotsuchi est remplacé par Urahara car je n'arrive vraiment pas à mettre en scène ce personnage.

* * *

Dans une pièce sombre, à l'abri des regards, un petit groupe s'était réuni.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour que vous m'aidiez à mener à bien la mission que je me suis donnée. Commença solennellement Matsumoto devant ses amis.

-Et c'est quoi cette mission ? L'interrompit Soi Fon avec un soupir.

Rangiku ne s'en formalisa pas et reprit :

-Il se trouve que mon capitaine est trop seul. Nous devons impérativement lui trouver un compagnon !

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Nanao en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Mais parce que si nous ne nous en occupons pas nous-mêmes, mon capitaine ne connaîtra jamais l'amour ! S'exclama Matsumoto, le poing en l'air.

-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de t'aider. Dit Renji en baillant. Mais tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

-Toute ma considération ? Proposa la plantureuse blonde en battant des cils.

Renji voulu protester mais il fut coupé par Shuhei.

-Je vois pas pourquoi on se préoccupe de son cas, c'est un gamin, il est trop jeune pour ça ! Protesta-t-il.

-N'empêche que le « gamin », il est capitaine et toi non. Répliqua quelqu'un.

Après avoir senti un frisson glacé lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale, Shuhei se retourna vers le possesseur de cette voix.

-Ichimaru-taicho ! S'exclama-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Le capitaine de la Troisième Division était appuyé nonchalamment sur le cadre de la porte.

-Que faites-vous là ? Reprit le vice-capitaine de la Neuvième.

-Eh bien, comme vous je suppose. Je réponds toujours présent quand Ran-chan a des problèmes.

Le sourire qu'il décrocha à l'ensemble de l'assemblée gela l'ambiance.

-Gin ! Le réprimanda gentiment Rangiku. D'ailleurs, tu es le premier qui va m'aider.

-J'en serais ravi. Assura Gin, son sourire encore plus grand que le précédent.

-Que doit-il faire ? Demanda Nanao.

Comptez sur la lieutenante de la Huitième pour ne pas perdre de vue l'objectif principal.

-Il doit ramener Ichigo Kurosaki à la Soul Society.

Voyant les regards d'incompréhension de ses condisciples, Matsumoto s'exclama, outrée :

-Mais enfin, vous n'avez pas remarqué les sourires amusés d'Hitsugaya-Taicho quand Kurosaki l'appelle « Toshiro » ? Et la façon chaleureuse dont il lui répond en plaisantant « c'est Hitsugaya-taicho pour toi » ?

Tous les membres du Gotei 13 rassemblés dans la pièce échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Est-ce-que Matsumoto avait bien mis « Hitsugaya », « Chaleureux » et « amusé » dans la même phrase ?

-Admettons. Relativisa Soi Fon. Mais comment doit-on faire pour qu'Hitsugaya tombe amoureux de Kurosaki ?

-Moi, celui qui m'inquiète vraiment c'est Kurosaki lui-même, il est vraiment pas futé. Tu pourrais lui dire en face qu'Hitsugaya est amoureux de lui, il trouverait le moyen de ne pas comprendre. Fit remarquer Yoruichi avec un soupir.

Matsumoto acquiesça gravement.

-Au fait Matsumoto, tu es sûre que le capitaine Hitsugaya préfère les hommes ? demanda Renji, pensif.

-Certaine ! Répondit-elle sans hésitation.

-Et comment tu l'as su ? Questionna Iba, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de la « réunion ».

-Cela fait des années que je travaille avec lui et il n'a jamais été intéressé par mon décolleté.

Tous les hommes hochèrent la tête, visiblement convaincus par cet argument.

-Bien. Gin, tu pars sur le champ chercher Kurosaki ! Nous allons avoir du boulot pour le rendre présentable ! S'exclama Matsumoto en se levant, bientôt imité par toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Au fait, où est le capitaine Hitsugaya ? Demanda Nanao alors qu'ils quittaient tous la pièce.

-Sur Terre, chez sa grand-mère. Il y passe tous ses week-ends depuis la fin de la Guerre. **(1)**

-Il a aussi une grand-mère sur terre ? S'étonna Renji.

Rangiku acquiesça.

-Oui, une histoire de reiatsu puissant et de hollow.

-C'est toujours des histoires comme ça, quand des humains sont impliqués. Marmonna Shuhei.

La petite troupe se dirigea tranquillement vers le portail qui menait sur Terre. Urahara les attendait devant.

-Alors qui est-ce-qui part ? Demanda-t-il, son immense sourire caché par son éventail.

Sans un mot, Gin s'avança et laissa le scientifique lui placer un micro autour du cou et une oreillette.

-Tu appuies sur le bouton bleu si tu veux nous contacter. Et cette caméra t'accompagnera. Dit-il en plaçant uns sorte d'œil avec des ailes sur son épaule.

Tranquillement, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, Gin passa le portail à présent ouvert alors que les autres shinigamis suivaient Urahara jusqu'à la salle de surveillance de la Douzième Division.

.

Une fois sur Terre, l'ancien traitre n'eut aucun mal à repérer Kurosaki. Même s'il avait un peu réussit à maitriser son reiatsu, ce n'était pas suffisant. La pression spirituelle du rouquin pulsait dans l'air comme une invitation à aller l'embêter.

Gin cacha son reiatsu et partit en direction de celui d'Ichigo, près de la rivière. Personne ne lui en voudrait s'il faisait un peu peur au gamin, non ?

Le capitaine Ichimaru marcha tranquillement dans les rues de Karakura, heureux que personne ne le voie. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que disait les shinigamis qui étaient restés au Seireitei, essayant de mettre au point diverses stratégies pour rapprocher le grand rouquin naïf et le petit génie acariâtre.

Si Gin avait accepté c'était parce que Rangiku lui avait demandé mais aussi parce que la tête que ferait Hitsugaya quand il découvrirait le plan de sa subordonné vaudrait son pesant d'or ! Et Gin ne manquait aucune occasion pour rigoler derrière le dos de quelqu'un surtout depuis la fin de la guerre où il était constamment surveillé et qu'il n'avait plus l'occasion d'embêter qui que ce soit.

Oh bien sûr, on lui avait rendu son poste de capitaine de la Troisième Division mais il n'était plus libre de ses mouvements. Chaque jour, il faisait comme s'il ne remarquait pas les membres des Forces Spéciales qui le suivaient.

Gin finit par arriver au bord de la rivière. La tête rousse de Kurosaki était en vue. Il était assis dans l'herbe avec quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était placé entre les jambes du shinigami remplaçant. Aïe ! Les choses se compliquaient si Kurosaki avait déjà quelqu'un.

Prudemment, il s'approcha du couple.

La fille que Kurosaki tenait dans ses bras portait un jean et était aussi plate qu'une planche à pain. En fait, elle ne semblait pas avoir de poitrine. Elle était bien plus petite que le rouquin et visiblement, elle venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement drôle, puisque Kurosaki éclata de rire.

Puis la fille se leva, dévoilant une crinière blanche comme neige et prit la main du roux pour l'aider à se lever à son tour.

Gin eut un hoquet de surprise, comment avait-il pu manquer la chevelure blanche caractéristique du plus jeune capitaine du Gotei contre le torse de Kurosaki ?

Doucement, sous les yeux sidérés de Gin (et du reste des personnes présentes dans la salle de surveillance de la Douzième), Ichigo se pencha en avant, passa ses bras autour de la taille de Toshiro et l'embrassa passionnément.

De son côté, Toshiro répondit tout aussi passionnément au baiser en passant ses bras autour du cou du rouquin.

Quand ils se détachèrent, Toshiro affichait un grand sourire heureux et épanouis.

Puis Ichigo murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du jeune capitaine et ce dernier rougit.

-Ton plan tombe à l'eau, Ran-chan ! S'exclama joyeusement Gin dans le micro quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Dans le laboratoire où tous les écrans de surveillance étaient allumés, le petit groupe de shinigami qui regardait celui de Karakura était trop surpris pour réagir. Le choc était trop grand : Toshiro Hitsugaya souriait et rougissait.

Brusquement, Hitsugaya se tourna vers Ichimaru, les sourcils froncés, rapidement imité par Kurosaki.

D'un pas vif, les deux amants s'approchèrent du capitaine de la Troisième, qui n'avait _absolument pas_ de sueurs froides !

-Ichimaru, tu nous espionne ? Demanda Hitsugaya d'une voix polaire en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Eh bien, non.

Ichigo afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant son amant arracher l'oreillette à Gin.

_Mais… mais, non ! Kurosaki n'est pas sadique ! _Pensèrent plusieurs personnes à l'unisson.

-Matmumoto ? Demanda calmement Hitsugaya après avoir placé l'oreillette sur son oreille et le micro contre sa bouche.

-O… Oui, taicho ?

-Je prends une semaine de congé sur Terre, tu le diras à Yamamoto. Et je veux que tous les papiers soient à jour quand je rentrerais, sinon…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais çela suffit pour que Matsumoto déglutisse bruyamment, la peur au ventre.

Sans attendre, Toshiro lança l'oreillette et le micro à Gin et les deux amants partirent main dans la main, sans se préoccuper d'avantage des shinigamis, éberlués.

* * *

**(1) **épisode 316 (oui, je sais, c'est un HS)

Verdict ?

Une petite review et vous aurez droit à un poutou d'Ichigo ou de Toshiro, au choix ! ^^


End file.
